


Dulce truco

by Maria_Gay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Gay/pseuds/Maria_Gay
Summary: Este fic es una regalo para el #hallowensecreto2020 del grupo de facebook Edén Slash DC, dedicado a Evelyn Pérez García, que quería un JayDick Omegaverse halloweenesco. ¡Espero que te guste tu regalo, plantita!Halloween siempre es una fecha en la que los locos parecen enloquecer más, y si aparte de eso vives en Gotham la rareza se potencia y super villanos extremadamente educados tienden a soltar el infierno en Halloween.Es por eso que la Batifamilia está más atenta y despierta en esa noche en especial, porque, parézcalo o no, Gotham SIEMPRE puede empeorar... o mejorar.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dulce truco

Halloween siempre es una fecha en la que los locos parecen enloquecer más, y si aparte de eso vives en Gotham la rareza se potencia y super villanos extremadamente educados tienden a soltar el infierno en Halloween (el porcentaje de contrincantes de Batman con Doctorado es increíblemente alto).  
Es por eso que la Batifamilia está más atenta y despierta en esa noche en especial, porque, parézcalo o no, Gotham SIEMPRE puede empeorar.  
Sin embargo, este año parece que Gotham podrá pedir dulce o travesura de manera más o menos tranquila, sin nada que reportar, Batman envió a los menores de la familia a los suburbios, a mantener un ojo en las familias que disfrutan de la fecha, quedando en el centro solo Batman, Nightwing, Batwoman… y Red Hood (extra oficialmente, claro).  
Después de brincar por todos lados, sin haber visto (y detenido) nada más que pequeños robos, Nightwing disfrutaba del aire de la noche (y un par de dulces) cerca del jardín botánico, en una azotea, cuando oyó un leve sonido a sus espaldas.  
-¿Larga noche, Goldie?  
-Mas o menos, Jay, todo está tranquilo, para ser Halloween…  
-Lo sé, mis niñas ni siquiera han salido de su funda esta noche- responde Hood mientras acaricia sus armas… casi se me antoja dar por terminada la noche y buscar un buen bar para celebrar mi Dulce o truco.  
-Dormir, eso es lo que yo quiero… o acurrucarme en el sillón viendo películas de terror.  
Un ruido de hojas en el jardín llamo su atención y vieron a Poison Ivy y Harley Quinn caminando y riéndose, mientras las plantas a su alrededor vibraban y zumbaban, lo que inmediatamente puso a ambos vigilantes en alerta y en acción, apersonándose delante de las villanas.  
-¡Oh, vamos! Solo queremos chocolates, pajaritos… ¡déjennos en paz!  
-Harley… cuando la gente quiere chocolates los compra, o pide Dulce o truco, ¡No asalta una dulcería!  
-¡Basta! Están interrumpido mi cita de Halloween y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Y Poison Ivy procedió a soplar un polvito verde contra los dos vigilantes mientras ellas corrían cogidas de la mano (aunque Harley dejó un par de Snikers en los bolsillos de los jóvenes que estornudaban y se ahogaban con el polvo).  
-¡Iugh! Sea lo que sea ese polvo, se pega hasta en los filtros del casco… ¿Dickiebird, estás bien?  
Al lado de Jason, Dick parecía tener problemas para respirar, hasta que cayó al suelo, haciendo que Jason se hincara junto a él quitándose el caso, respirando los últimos vestigios del polvo, que olía asqueroso.  
Viendo que Dick tenía serios problemas para respirar, Jason Abrió un poco el traje de Nightwing, descubriendo en su cuello las glándulas del omega, y entonces fue que lo notó… el fuerte aroma a feromonas de un Omega entrando en celo.  
-¡Oh, mierda! Andando, Dikiehead, hay que llevarte a un lugar seguro, antes de que otro Alfa te huela… Vamos, un pie detrás del otro, tengo una casa de seguridad cerca, ahí podemos pedir ayuda a Papibats.  
Aunque los planes de Red Hood no salieron como pensaba, en el momento en que Dick estuvo de pie se lanzó a los labios de Jason, tratando de desvestirlo con desesperación (celo o no, yo también lo haría).  
Poco a poco, Red Hood logró llevar a Nightwing hasta un edificio vacío donde tenía una pequeña guarida, con la intención de solicitar a la Cueva que alguien extrajera a Nightwing a un lugar seguro, pero Dick tenía otros planes…  
-LittleWing, ven acá… ven, porfis… quema… ven a mí…  
-Nop, en cuanto encuentre un comunicador llamaré a Alfred y…  
-¡ALFA! TE NECESITO… Jason, por favor…  
Mientras rogaba Dick se aferraba al cuerpo de Jason, tocando y llenándolo de besos… las feromonas y sus propios deseos ocultos fueron demasiado para Jason que se dejó distraer y empezó a devolver los besos y las caricias, hasta que los instintos se apoderaron de ambos… el traje de Nightwing quedó descartado en una esquina y las ropas de Red Hood sembradas en el camino a la pequeña cama, mas bien camastro que poco a poco empezó a crujir bajo la fuerza del Alfa y el Omega, el aire llenándose del aroma de la pasión de ambos.

Un par de horas después las cosas parecían haberse calmado para la pareja, que se encontraba inmovilizada, atrapada por el nudo del Alfa. Ya con la cabeza más fría, Jason empezaba a entrar en pánico, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado…  
-Jay, calma, puedo oler como te estás estresando solo.  
-¿Calmarme? ¡Cómo quieres que me calme si te acabó de…!  
-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase! Jason… no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera.  
-¿Dick? ¿De verdad? Cariño mío, no sé qué decirte…  
-Algo mejor que las palabras son las acciones… y no siento nada en mi cuello… Alguien, debería morderme, ¿no crees?  
Cuando los dientes de Jason rompieron la piel sobre la glándula de Dick ambos vieron estrellas y no supieron de sí mismos hasta que ya estaban libres del nudo y seguían besándose ya no con tanta pasión, sino con cariño, demostrándose el amor que ambos habían tratado de ocultar por el otro. Ya libres y calmados era la hora de hablar un poco más… y de devolver a Dick a la mansión, antes de que el clan al completo se volviera loco buscando al omega de la familia por toda Gotham.  
-Entonces, LittleWing… ¿Juntos?  
-Por siempre, Goldie. Aunque ahora hay que enfrentar la música y decirle al super protector padre-Alfa-Batman que ha de estar preguntándose dónde quedó su avecilla preferida… ¡Ojalá no te dejé viudo esta noche! Sería un completo desperdicio sólo haberte tenido unas cuantas horas.  
-¡Qué lo intenten! Que si a posesivos vamos, creo que te gano, Jay. Eres mío y sólo mío a partir de ahora. Andando, que esta es sólo una breve pausa en mi celo… y tengo hambre, espero que Alfred aún tenga galletas.  
-Sino, tomaré una hoja del libro de Ivy y robaré una fábrica de galletas solo para ti, mi dulce omega comegalletas… ¿o prefieres una fábrica de cereal?

El viaje de regreso no tuvo ningún problema, Jason tenía una motocicleta escondida en la casa de seguridad y no tardaron en entrar a la baticueva donde todo el clan estaba frenético buscando al miembro faltante (siendo el único Omega de la familia eran un poco paranoicos con él).  
El primero en notar que habían llegado, para desgracia de Red Hood, fue Robín, que con un grito de furia se lanzó inmediatamente, espada en ristre, contra Jason… para ser detenido y levantado en vilo por el mismo Batman.  
-¡Suéltame, Padre! ¡Tengo que vengar el honor de Grayson! Ese miserable lo marcó ¡suéltame para matarlo!  
-No creo que Dick te perdone si le haces algo a su Alfa elegido, Damian.  
-¿Elegido? ¡Grayson! Hay mejores opciones, aun dentro de la familia… ¿Por qué el zombi? ¡Padre! ¿no vas a decir nada?  
-Solo una pregunta: Dick ¿estas de acuerdo y feliz?  
-Bruce… prácticamente lo obligué a marcarme, ¿tú que crees?  
-¡Hey, Dickiebird! En mi defensa, no me obligaste a nada, sólo me diste un empujoncito.  
-Si los dos están de acuerdo y felices, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, además, se veía venir, ¿no lo crees, Alfred?  
-Así es, Señor, desde hace tiempo. Y creo que el señor Kent le debe lo de la apuesta.  
-¡Apuesta! ¿Qué apuesta?  
-Según Clark, Kon iba a robarse a Tim antes de que ustedes dos se decidieran a dejar de hacerse ojitos el uno al otro, así que yo gané.  
-¡Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto era una posibilidad lo hubiera desmembrado con mi espada Y A TODD DE PASO!  
Tim, como buen Beta, se encargó de asegurar la paz llevándose al aún furioso Robin a la parte principal de la casa.  
-Andando, pequeño Alfa, aun te queda la esperanza de averiguar cuál será la casta de Jon, con un poco de mala suerte para el mundo tendrás un Omega kriptoniano…  
-Tienes una extraña obsesión con los kriptonianos, Drake… pero Jon no está mal a la vista.

-Creo que los jóvenes amos necesitan, con urgencia, un buen baño y algo de cenar… antes de que la siguiente ola del celo empiece de nuevo.  
-Totalmente de acuerdo, por favor, no olviden atrancar la puerta del cuarto de Dick… ¡y no quiero saber nada de ustedes hasta que hayan acabado el celo! Después tendremos una larga platica los tres.  
La nueva pareja se retiró rápidamente, empezando a besarse de nuevo, con el siguiente ciclo de celo acercándose rápidamente. Los mayores no pudieron más que sonreír ante el cariño que se veía entre los dos.  
-Alfred… creo que necesitamos un cuarto de celo más grande y privado para los chicos… con una puerta muy fuerte, que una katana no penetre.  
-Veré qué se puede hacer en el ala este, señor.


End file.
